


First Steps

by Zoya1416



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Fanfic of Fanfic, Future Fic, Homage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: This is an homage to astronomylady'sPride and Vor-Prejudiceseries, https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272026which explores the marriage of Ivan Vorpatril, Tej Arqua Vorpatril, and Byerley Vorrutyer.Pride and Vor-Prejudicealso introduces two original children characters, Padma and Moira.





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astronomylady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronomylady/gifts).



> Many thank yous to astronomylady for letting me play in their sandbox.

When his children settled a hand on the barre for their first plie, Ivan clenched his jaw. Padma and Moira loved the family vids of the Jewels, their vivid, complex dances, and wanted to imitate them. He’d expected that. But did they have to wear the sparkly purple leotards By had picked, smirking? His dancing eyes dared Ivan to say one word about gender-coded colors. 

Tej frowned at them, then started a vid. ‘I found this last week.’

Jet back-flipped across a stage, landing on one hand. Everyone goggled.

‘You’ll both learn this,’ Tej promised smugly. By snorted. Ivan smiled.


End file.
